<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMA GC hell by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002462">TMA GC hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus'>HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And violence, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is a Mechanism, Rated T for language, The Mechs, and i dont blame them, as u can p tell from chapter 1, ashes is not basira, ashes likes to make basiras life harder, bc - Freeform, but now im having, i think its funny, its jonny, jon is jonny, nikki is ts, so so much fun, they do meet tho, this makes jonny's life harder, this wasnt supposed to be a mechs fic as well, tim &amp; tim meet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>edit: i lied. its. so chaotic. the mechs are here now. brainrot ig.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nicknames</p><p>Anna: muffet<br/>Jude: Fire Lesbian jr.<br/>Anges: Fire Lesbian<br/>Jane: worm mom<br/>Nikola: Pt Barnum/ Toy Soldier<br/>Oliver: sleepcauseI’mdead<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>Jon: mr archive man/ first mate<br/>Martin: Lonely Gay<br/>Tim s: BisexuHell<br/>Melanie: angry lesbian<br/>Baira: Tired/ ashes imposter<br/>Daisy: NotAFurry<br/>Georgie: Fearless Lesbian<br/>Gerry: Tired Emo<br/>Micheal/Hellen :Not an It<br/>---------------------------------<br/>gp tim: Blew Up The Moon<br/>ashes: Ashes (so orginal ik/j)<br/>nastya: ship fucker (heehee)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Avatars of Fun :)</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: guys you know who we should add?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SleepCauseImDead: who anna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: Olli I could feel you sigh from here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: and to answer your question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: the archivist!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: Oh Anna! Thats A Great Idea!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian: I second the no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: im adding the archivist</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muffet</span>
  </em>
  <span> added</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mr Archive Man</span>
  </em>
  <span> to</span>
  <em>
    <span> Avatars of Fun :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Archive Man: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: why can’t I leave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet: (: (spider web emoji) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: Oh! Hello Archivist! Its Me! Nikola!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man:.... Hello…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: hello archivist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: Hows your hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: right, goodbye</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr Archive Man</span>
  </em>
  <span> has gone offline</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Hells Archive</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I despise this job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: Rt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry Lesbian: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NotAFurry:rt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay:....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: rt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely gay: who wants tea while im in the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired: get jon tea before he has a chance to microwave it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: of course im gonna get jon tea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Archive Man: I’m right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: we know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Touch of Fear</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired Emo: Martin are we still going to the movies tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: yeah, my mom refused my visits again so im (:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired Emo: Ill Eat her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NotAFurry: not if i stab her first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: id really appreciate it if you guys just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: didnt hurt my mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: Martin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: Martin come get the spider</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: Sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: tell annabelle I said hello</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I’m pretty sure she already knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fearless Lesbian: Okay this is all great but im trying to record and 90% of you are at work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fearless Lesbian: so </span>
  <em>
    <span>do your work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jon voice: i hate this *fucking planet*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so i lied when i said it was what it says on the tkm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chpter 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avatars of fun :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I forgot to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive man: why? Exactly am I here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: annabelle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian: Annabelle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SleepCauseImDead: Anna</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: Anna!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worm Mom: Annabelle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet: because of me of course! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet: seeing as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> technically the strongrest being under the watcher\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet: that would make you its avatar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: would that not make Martin and Daisy avatars as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Several people are typing</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I have made a mistake </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SleepCauseImDead: Anna no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian Jr: NO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Lesbian: No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worm Mom: Annabelle no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: The Archivist Has A Point!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet: * :) *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Muffet</span>
  </em>
  <span> has added </span>
  <em>
    <span>NotAFurry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely Gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span> Avatars of Fun :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: oh i already hate it here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NotAFurry: Jon what did you do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: Jonny Had A Wonderful Point!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pt Barnum: And Then Annabelle Acted On It!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: We have already discussed the fact that I should not be allowed to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: jon. Jon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: daisy is coming towards ur office</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hells Archive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: hey jon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: Yes, Martin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: why did Nikola call you Jonny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: i-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I dont know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: ahfdkajl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: thats bullshit </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: Basira….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> has changed their name to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashes Imposter</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes Imposter: What’re u gonna do abt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes Imposter: Jonny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: I hate you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes Imposter: I know &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: what the fuck is happening </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: are you telling me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: That our boss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: Jonathan “stick up his ass” Sims</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: Is Jonny D’ville?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes Imposter: yep!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man:  I hate this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking planet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crew and Aurora</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: I want to leave the planet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toy Soldier: But Jonny! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toy Soldier: We’re Having So! Much! Fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: well not all of us joined </span>
  <em>
    <span> circus cults</span>
  </em>
  <span> ts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes: i was gonna blow something up today if you wanted to come?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: ……. Tempting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blew up the moon: Jonny get off your phone im coming to your weird ass job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: you’re gonna freak out my coworkers arent you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blew up the moon: no i want to make fun of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: once again, I hate this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span> planet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u people in the discord. They know which one&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. heehee hoohoo. more mechs time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my longest chapter so far, featuring: ts&amp; gp tim at the institute. and soft jonny &amp; aurora friendship. because theyre friends. and they deserve to be soft</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter warnings: mechs typical violence mentions, use of it/its pronouns for ts. discussion of canonical character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Crew and Aurora</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: Tim. is talking to my assistants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First mate: Im gonna kill him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First mate:I hope Martin doesnt hate me for getting blood on his clothes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First mate: mortal tim might be having a stroke. I think they were starting to flirt when I shot bastard tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toy Soldier: What The Fuck! Is Happening In The Archives!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: i shot tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toy Soldier: What The Fuck! Jonny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: he was talking to my favorite mortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: also i didnt even kill him hes just being dramatic</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Hells Arhive</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: jon what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: was that….did you just </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: i dont wanna talk about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: you 1000% just shot gp tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: he wasnt even doing anything just talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: he was being a bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell:....im gonna talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Archive Man: no. no absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Pm: Nikola Orsinov-Martin Blackwood</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N.O.: Martin! Please Inform Jonny That Per The Auroras Request I Am Coming To Collect GunPoweder Tim!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M.B.:....okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M.B: why didn’t you just...message him yourself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N.O.: First Mate D’ville Has Orderd Me Not To Privately Message Him While On Planet Unless It Was Absolutely Necessary!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M.B.: ….okay then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>PM: Tim Stoker- Jonathan Sims</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TS: jon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TS: Jon what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: that...that was The Toy Soldier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TS: WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: the crew and the aurora had it come get the other tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TS: thats the thing that killed my brother. Jon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: well fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: ill tell the crew. You probably wont see it again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: im sorry tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TS: its still so weird to think that you’re jonny d’ville</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JS: what can i say :) im an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> actor</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">The Crew and The Aurora</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: which one of you fuckers sent ts to the institute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ship Fucker: it was aurora</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First Mate: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Pm: Jonny D’ville- The Aurora🚀</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JD: hey aurora</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JD: in the future please refrain from sending ts to the institute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JD: it killed mortal tims brother</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JD: and i can respect his anger at seeing someone that hurt his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TA: of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TA: I apologize if I caused excess stress on your or his behalf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JD: your fine aurora. It was an accident. </span>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TA: I love you too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TA:...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TA: Captain D’ville</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Assistant Time</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: someone please tell me why Jon just started crying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: depends on whats going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: BC i know ashes blew something up yesterday so if he helped them he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: no he looks this weird mix of like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: Feral? And Soft?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: oh. I dont know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: probably had something to do with nastya or aurora though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: hes like siblings with those two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: are we ignoring the fact that Jon shot a guy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: ….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: was it one of the others?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisexuhell: gp tim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: then yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: he’ll be fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: im pretty sure he died. Basira</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired: he’ll get better dont worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely Gay: you know? That doesnt actually make me feel better.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Groupchat list:</p><p>Avatars of fun:<br/>Jane<br/>Jude &amp; agnes<br/>Oliver<br/>Nikola<br/>Annabelle<br/>------------<br/>Jon(later)<br/>Martin (later)<br/>Daisy (later)</p><p>Touch of Fear<br/>Georgie<br/>Gerry<br/>(all archive staff minus J*nah)<br/>Micheal/Hellen</p><p>Hells archive</p><p>The archivist &amp; his assistants</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>